


Soaking Siblings

by YimYim (YaoiMeowmaster)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Forced Incest, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Poetry, Sibling Incest, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMeowmaster/pseuds/YimYim
Summary: When Zane gives Syrus a bath, Syrus is pretty sure that this is not exactly the right way to become clean. On the contrary, it seems like he's only getting filthier by the second.





	

 

* * *

In the tub I feel you rub

Your hand against my tummy

Just to show her, you go lower

And make me feel quite crummy.

And you drag that soapy rag

Between my legs so sweet.

Kiss me hear and make me sear

Faster my heart beats

I feel sad, is it bad

That this is from my brother?

He leans in near, says in my ear

"Just don't tell our mother."

Eyes of gray look in dismay

As I learn the meaning of shame.

Just one poke and a couple of strokes

There in the water, I came.

Sitting in a stew with hair of blue,

I think I might feel sick.

Brother of mine hears me whine

Says, "Now you give me a lick."

With a sigh, I comply

And open up my mouth

It goes in, oh what a sin

My hands wander south

Enjoying this, nothing but bliss

Registers in my mind

Brother sneers and I fear

My body they won't find.

Fingers coil and blood boils

When his hands clutch my throat

Through my wheezing he won't stop squeezing

Eventually, I croak.

In the bath I felt your wrath.

You dunk me under the sea.

Won't mom be mad when she see's you glad

That you did this to me.


End file.
